


Silence Isn't Golden

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Jensen POV, first person POV, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve been told I don’t know the meaning of the word ‘silence’. Maybe that’s true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Isn't Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ***
> 
> thanks to saral_hylor and 3white_mage3 for the beta and encouragement to post this.

I’ve been told I don’t know the meaning of the word ‘silence’. Maybe that’s true. I guess I do tend to hide behind words a lot. The more I talk, the less I have to think. At least most of the time anyway. I know it’s a cliche but there are plenty of things I’d rather not think about and if I stop talking those things ambush me. Call me a typical man but I don’t do feelings too well. Getting surprised by old memories and welling up in front of people isn’t in my top ten favourite things.

So, I talk. And people call me a loud mouth son of a bitch and tell me to shut the hell up. They think I like the sound of my own voice. I don’t, I hate it. Hate that I need it to keep the dark at bay. People don’t see that. To most folk I’m Jensen, tech guy extraordinaire, mouthy bastard, certified, or maybe certifiable, genius with anything electronic. Occasionally I’m Jensen, badass spec ops guy who can kill with his pinkie.

It’s faintly annoying that one person can see through the mask I’ve made for myself over the years. But he’s kind of a special guy himself and I think he genuinely could kill with his pinkie.

I do know the meaning of the word ‘silence’. But to me, ‘silence’ means ‘Cougar’. And ‘Cougar’ means...well, I’ll just let you figure that out for yourself, you’re smart people, right?


End file.
